


【法加】【米英】颜色

by Dawn_Zhang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Zhang/pseuds/Dawn_Zhang
Summary: 马修有点烦闷，他的表弟爱上了新来的讲师，而他看不到学校南门花店老板的颜色。Matthew feels a little bit depressed. His cousin fell in love with their new lecturer, while he himself could not see the colour of the owner of the flower shop near the uni's south gate.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	【法加】【米英】颜色

**Author's Note:**

> *普设，花店老板法（25）×大学生加（19），大学生米（19）×讲师英（23）。  
> *有一句话亲子分。  
> *角色属于本家，我只负责演绎。

0

马修有一个秘密。

一个只有陪伴了他很久的熊二郎才知道的秘密。

1

“所以，”白熊解决掉自己的那份松饼，心满意足地舔了舔爪子上沾到的枫糖浆，“那位新来的柯克兰老师，是什么颜色的？”

马修回忆了一下：“绿色的。就是春末夏初森林的那种绿色。”

“是啊，你说他的眼睛也是绿色的。”熊二郎叹了口气，“阿尔弗雷德是蓝色的，布拉金斯基是紫色的，瓦尔加斯是琥珀色的……你真的确定这些颜色不只是对方的瞳色吗？”

“不，王耀先生就是红色的。”马修有点无奈，“而且这不是重点……重点是阿尔弗看到柯克兰先生的反应。”

“什么反应？他变红了？”

“不，不是红色，红色代表愤怒。阿尔弗他……如果我没看错的话，他好像变金了。”

“金色代表什么？”

“……爱情。”

2

大概十岁的时候，马修发现自己能够看到其他人身上莫名其妙的颜色。这些颜色就像淡淡的雾气一样笼罩着每个人，散发出不一样的光晕。马修不得不承认，他之所以身为捣蛋鬼阿尔弗雷德的表兄弟，却还能平安活到现在，很大程度上归功于这项“特异功能”：这些雾气的颜色会随着主人情绪的波动而略有变化。经过多年的观察，马修已经总结出了一定的规律，比如说，变红代表愤怒，变蓝代表忧伤，变紫代表压力，变绿代表愉悦，而变金……

变金代表爱情。马修盯着阿尔弗雷德身边泛着金光的蔚蓝色雾气，想到了初夏浸透了阳光的蓝天。

“哇——亚瑟也太不近人情了吧！”阿尔弗雷德四仰八叉地倒在图书馆休息区的沙发上，伸手去够一旁桌子上的可乐杯。“我费了那么长时间写出来的杰作，居然就这么被他打回来了——”

“坐起来好好喝。”马修看着他费力的动作，叹了口气，站起身把可乐杯递过去。“我都不想吐槽你了……你为什么要在分析管理层薪资和企业绩效关系的论文里论证到底是K记好吃还是M记好吃啊？”

阿尔弗雷德吸了一大口可乐，打断了马修的话，“明明食物的美味程度也是企业绩效的重要影响因素！不然为什么M记的净收入比K记的高出那么多1——我觉得亚瑟一定是K记党！他一定是因为不喜欢我得出的结论才让我返工的！”

“说实话，我觉得柯克兰先生根本就不会吃快餐。”

“我相信就算是亚瑟也会臣服于汉堡和可乐的美味的！”

马修皱了皱眉，突然觉得有哪里不对。

“……你是从什么时候开始称呼柯克兰先生‘亚瑟’的？这有些过于……”亲密了。

阿尔弗雷德从沙发上直起身，不知道是不是马修的错觉，他好像不自在地僵了一下。“……当然是因为‘亚瑟’比‘柯克兰先生’听起来年轻多了！本来就是大叔了，再被喊得这么老气会哭的吧！大叔可真是麻烦啊——”

不，你一点也不觉得他麻烦。

面对着阿尔弗雷德身边越来越灿烂的金光，马修异常冷静。

你不仅不觉得麻烦，还觉得柯克兰先生很可爱。

W大学大二学生马修·威廉姆斯，十九年来第一次发现自己的表弟是个隐藏傲娇。

3

“所以说，我为什么要陪你来柯克兰先生的办公室？”马修觉得自己最近叹气的次数越来越多了，“而且你已经站在门口二十分钟了，干嘛不进去？不要告诉我你忘记带你改好的论文了，十分钟前我刚陪你回去拿过——难道你是来散步的吗？阿尔弗，我怎么不知道你有这么多空闲时间？金融计量学的期中复习完了吗？投资管理学的小组作业写好了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德紧张兮兮地摆弄着手里的圆珠笔，那支可怜的笔在他的折磨下不断发出“咔哒”的响声，马修发誓他一定要在期末考试前把阿尔弗雷德的所有按压式圆珠笔都换成普通水性笔。

“我……我觉得亚瑟可能不在。你看，现在正是期中，他可能正在忙着出卷子或者批改课程作业——”

他的话被突然打开的办公室大门打断。

“我在，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯同学。”他们这学期新来的讲师，亚瑟·柯克兰，正一只手扶着门框，不耐烦地皱着象征着绅士品格的粗眉毛。“进来，不要再制造噪音了。”他向马修点了点头，“请进，威廉姆斯同学——你要来点红茶吗？”

“呃……不用了，我就是来给阿尔弗送论文的。”顶着阿尔弗雷德炽热的目光，马修艰难地开口：“我想我不得不告退……其实吧，我在校外有点事要处理……”

“那你去忙吧。”亚瑟摆了摆手，又突然叫住他。“等一下，你是说你要出去吗？”

“……是的。”其实那只是个借口，他本来打算回寝室读文献的。

“那可不可以麻烦你帮我带一束天竺葵回来？就在学校南门对面的花店，我已经和老板说好了，钱也付过了。”

“……好的。”算了，明天再读。

“谢谢你。”亚瑟朝他微笑了一下，转头看向一旁低着头又开始摆弄圆珠笔的阿尔弗雷德，“过来，琼斯同学，我想我们需要谈一谈你的‘大作’。”

马修同情地看了一眼自家表弟，看似爱莫能助实则幸灾乐祸地转身走出了办公室。他实在不想再看到泛着金光的蓝色和泛着红光的绿色对对碰的场面了。没走出几步，他就听到亚瑟强压着怒气的低吼。

“先生，请把你论文里所有的美式拼写都改成英式拼写。这里是英国，不接受你的那套‘自由’拼写法！”

4

每一所大学都有一些“校园传说”，W大南门对面的花店也是传说之一。

传说，花店的老板来自法国，血管中都流淌着浪漫；传说，花店的老板年轻俊美，四处撩人却从未动过真心；传说，花店被施了魔咒，只要获得老板的帮助，就会收获甜蜜的爱情……

所以说，每条花店传闻都和花店老板有关系。

马修和阿尔弗雷德的宿舍楼在学校的北边，日常进出都走北门。另外，作为一个母胎solo，马修并没有什么要送花的人，也没有闲情逸致去侍弄花草。因此，从入学到现在的一年多里，马修路过这家花店的次数屈指可数，更是从来都没有进过店门。他对于那个传说中“年轻俊美”的花店老板的了解，也只是停留在“传说”而已。

而现在，马修站在花店门前，上下打量着这间被传得神乎其神的“爱情花店”。

店面不是很大，入口正上方挂着一块牌匾，上面洋洋洒洒用花体字写着“Des fleurs”。临街的一面是大大的落地窗，透过窗户，隐隐约约可以看到大朵大朵盛开正艳的红玫瑰。

除了华丽了点，好像也没有什么特别的地方？果然传闻不可全信……

马修正在走神，面前的门突然被推开，大门内侧挂着的风铃发出清脆的声响。他被吓了一跳，条件反射性地后退了半步，抬起头，一下子愣住了。

推开门的是一个穿着白衬衣的金发青年，他抱着一大盆龙骨，还围着绣着花店名字的围裙。青年也没想到门外有人，怔了一下，急忙调整表情，露出了一个迷人的微笑。

面前的人的确皮相出众，笑容也让人如沐春风。不过马修并不是因为这个才发愣。

他竟然……看不到这个人的颜色？

“你好？”青年将龙骨放在门口，调整了一下角度以便让它更好地晒到阳光。他站起身，对马修眨了眨眼，“需要点什么？”

马修急忙回神：“啊……你好，那个，是柯克兰先生让我来取花……”

“啊，他和我说过了。你先进来吧，稍等我一下。”

男人贴心地帮马修打开门，比划了一个“请”的手势。马修急忙走进去，感觉自己的脸有点发热。他回头看了看男人，对方示意他自便，转身走进了里间。

马修不自在地打量着四周。室内贴着米色的壁纸，角角落落摆满了鲜花，却并不让人觉得拥挤。窗边的一篮百合还带着水珠，在伦敦深秋难得的阳光下熠熠生辉。马修凑过去，闻到了淡淡的花香，不禁露出一个微笑。

阳光，鲜花，和少年嘴角的笑容。弗朗西斯出来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅美好的画面。他顿了顿，轻轻地把端着的茶杯放到桌上。马修听到瓷杯与桌面碰撞的声音，急忙回过头来。

“很美的百合，不是吗？”年轻的店长拉开椅子，示意他坐下，“来点花茶吧，这个季节喝点热的东西再好不过了。”

马修道了谢，双手捧起茶杯。花茶的热度隔着杯壁温暖着他的手指，阵阵水汽让他的眼镜泛起了雾气。他吹了吹，小心地抿了一口茶水，感觉一阵暖意从舌尖一直流淌到心底。

“那个，您……”

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，这家店的店长，来自巴黎。”男人拉开另一把椅子坐下。“你们眉……亚瑟老师的朋友。”

“波诺弗瓦先生，请问柯克兰先生的花……”

“不要着急嘛，他的花我已经包好了。”弗朗西斯冲马修挤了挤眼睛，“难得今天是个好天气，也没什么客人，来和我聊聊天吧。你叫什么？”

“……马修，马修·威廉姆斯。”

一整个下午，马修都坐在那张桌子前，捧着茶杯和弗朗西斯闲聊。弗朗西斯很有风度，总是巧妙地引导着话题，让不善言辞的马修也有话可说。他是个健谈的人，更是一个优秀的倾听者。他们从伦敦善变的天气聊到海德公园的绿地，从弗朗西斯和亚瑟的“孽缘”聊到马修和他令人头痛的表弟的童年。在弗朗西斯知道马修来自加拿大的法语区后，他们谈话的语言就从英语变成了法语。马修发现，弗朗西斯在讲法语时，声音会低沉一些。他默默地对比着对方和自己的口音，觉得还是法国本土的法语比较好听2。他们一直聊到夕阳西下，茶壶里的水凉得彻底，弗朗西斯才站起身，把柜台上包装好的天竺葵递给马修。

“谢谢你，弗朗西斯先生，今天聊得很开心。”马修接过花。在弗朗西斯的坚持下，马修对他的称呼变得亲昵了不少。

“和小马蒂这么可爱的孩子聊天，是我的荣幸。”弗朗西斯从背后拿出另一个包得严严实实的牛皮纸袋。“见面礼，回到宿舍才能打开哦。”

“这太不好意思了……”

“赶快回去吧，一会天就黑了。”弗朗西斯替他打开门，“如果觉得不好意思的话，下次就直接叫我‘弗朗西斯’吧。”

马修赶在老师们下班前赶到办公室，把花束交给了亚瑟，顺便接回在那里待了一下午的阿尔弗雷德。在走出办公室的前一秒，马修似乎瞥见亚瑟身边的雾气微妙地变了颜色。

那是……淡淡的金色？

马修不确定地眯了眯眼，艰难地拖着不知道在嘟囔些什么的阿尔弗雷德回到宿舍楼。他把阿尔弗雷德塞回他自己的房间，决定明天再问清楚这一个下午究竟发生了什么。而现在，马修打开自己房间的灯，挂好外套。他有更想要知道的事情。

他坐到书桌前，拿出弗朗西斯送的礼物，抽出笔筒里的剪刀，小心翼翼地把牛皮纸剪开。

那是一支含苞待放的粉玫瑰。

5

“你是说，”熊二郎咽下一口蛋糕，“阿尔弗雷德因为他的期中论文被柯克兰老师训了一下午？”

“对……不对，重点不在这里。”马修把下午上课要用的课本塞进书包，“重点是我今天问阿尔弗柯克兰先生都说了些什么，他一句话都不肯告诉我……”

“这很重要吗？”

“这很不对劲。正常来说，被约谈一下午，阿尔弗肯定满腹牢骚，不用我问就全倒出来了。”马修已经习惯了自家表弟的自顾自话，“这次不管我怎么问，他都不肯说，还学会转移话题了。”虽然转移得很生硬。“而且，柯克兰先生的颜色也变了……”

“你觉得他也对阿尔弗雷德动心了？”

“看颜色的话是这样没错，虽然只有一点点……所以我才想要知道昨天发生了什么。”马修收拾好书包，看了一眼手机，“我该出门了，熊五郎，吃完以后记得把盘子放在厨房水槽里哦。”

“其实我昨天就想问了，”熊二郎专心地解决着自己的小点心，随口说道：“窗台上那朵花是哪来的啊？”

“……这你就不要管了！”

白熊看了一眼主人快速消失在门口的背影，疑惑地歪了歪头，把注意力又放回了蛋糕上。

“马蒂，我刚刚做出了一个伟大的决定。”阿尔弗雷德神秘兮兮地凑近马修：“我决定了，我要追亚瑟！”

“……啥？”

“我说，我要追亚瑟！像个英雄一样追求他！”

“……所以呢？”马修突然有种不祥的预感。

“依照国际惯例，我需要一个助攻。”

……

预感成真。

阿尔弗雷德挪了挪屁股，伸手揽住马修的肩膀，“你会帮我的吧？表哥？”他特地重读了最后两个字。

马修觉得阿尔弗雷德上次这么叫自己大概是他们小学四年级时候的事了。那次阿尔弗雷德在学校走廊里踢足球，一脚抽碎了教导主任办公室的玻璃。阿尔弗雷德都吓傻了，拉着马修一口一个“表哥”让他帮忙想想办法。马修冥思苦想了半小时，最后决定打碎剩下的所有玻璃，这样就看不出来裂缝了。

事情的发展没有让他们失望。十分钟后，他们被循着监控录像找来的教导主任训了一通，罚站两小时。那是马修学生时代第一次被请家长。

沉思了两秒钟，马修决定帮帮自己的表弟。这绝对是出于他发自心底的善意与祝福，跟阿尔弗雷德放在他肩膀上那只逐渐施加压力的手一点关系都没有。

没办法，谁让他一直都是两兄弟里智商担当的那一个呢。

“你有什么打算吗？”

“马蒂，你听说过南门花店的传说吗？”阿尔弗雷德压低了声音：“就是你上次帮亚瑟拿花的那家。”

“……听说过。”何止是听说过，他还和传说中的花店老板聊了一下午，末了还被送了一支玫瑰花。

“那就好办了。”阿尔弗雷德抽出一张草纸，在上面洋洋洒洒地写了一通后递给马修。“作战计划，签字吧马蒂！”

我已经不想吐槽为什么追人还要制定“作战”计划了……马修冷静地接过那张纸，想道。我只觉得自己入了贼窝。

阿尔弗雷德递过一支笔，盯着马修不情不愿地签上自己的名字。“计划第一步：找到花店老板，得到他的帮助。”

“我宣布，‘英雄追眉计划’，启动！”

6

马修看着面前的木门，有点紧张。不等他说什么，阿尔弗雷德已经伸手推开了门。风铃清脆地响了几声，背对着门口正在给吊兰浇水的人听到声音，转过身来。

“欢迎光临。”弗朗西斯看到马修，对他微笑着点了点头。马修感觉脸上泛起了热度。他轻轻地捅了一下旁边左顾右盼的阿尔弗雷德，示意他赶快进入正题。

阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子：“你好，我是阿尔弗雷德。你就是花店老板吗？我们需要你的帮助。”

弗朗西斯愣了一下，看向马修。“小马蒂，你要追人？”

马修的脸都红到了耳朵根。“不，不是我。”他努力使自己冷静下来，暗暗祈祷没有人注意到自己的异样。“是阿尔弗，我表弟。”

在马修看不到的地方，弗朗西斯偷偷地松了一口气。他调整了一下表情，看向阿尔弗雷德，问道：“那么，对方是谁？”

平日里吵吵嚷嚷的阿尔弗雷德突然安静了下来。他身上的金光越来越耀眼了，马修忍不住捂住了眼睛。

“……亚瑟……”

弗朗西斯的表情出现了一瞬间的扭曲。他假装咳嗽了几声，强行止住自己的笑声。真是没想到，那个眉毛粗得要命的古板英国佬也有追求者。他打量了一下阿尔弗雷德，看到少年满脸通红，眼睛直往地上瞟，而一旁的马修安慰性地拍了拍他的背。

“好吧，阿尔弗雷德，你有什么计划吗？”

“……总之，先获得你的帮助！”

所以，又是因为那个奇怪的校园传说。弗朗西斯在心里皱了皱眉，转头撞上了马修恳求的目光。他顿了顿，突然改变了主意。也许帮着这小子追到亚瑟也没什么坏处，说不定能看到那个眉毛难得吃瘪的表情。毕竟，“绅士”最不擅长的就是应付缠人的小鬼。

“好吧，我教你怎么追亚瑟。”他眨了眨眼，“接下来是哥哥的私人教学时间，要认真听讲哦～”

7

“第一点，搞清楚对方的喜好。所以小马蒂最喜欢的食物是什么？”

“热松饼和枫糖浆。”

阿尔弗雷德小心地捧着笔记本，上面记满了亚瑟的喜恶。这可是他出卖自家表哥才跟弗朗西斯交换来的重要情报。为了组织的未来，感谢你的牺牲，英雄绝对不会忘记你的，马蒂！阿尔弗雷德默念着，毫无负罪感地翻开了第一页。

“喜欢：炸鱼薯条，原味司康饼，红茶。

“讨厌：快餐，尤其是 **可乐** 。”

阿尔弗雷德盯着那个被手动加粗的单词看了很久，艰难地做出了一个决定。

“你怎么了，阿尔弗？”马修担忧地看着自家表弟。他早该注意到阿尔弗雷德的有气无力，可是表示悲伤的蓝色与阿尔弗本身散发的蓝色混合得十分完美，几乎看不出来。“发生什么事了？我去帮你买罐可乐？”他站起身，却突然被阿尔弗雷德拽住了衣角。

“……我最近，不喝可乐了。”阿尔弗雷德脸朝下趴在桌子上，声音嗡嗡的，“你要是去自动售卖机的话，帮我带杯红茶吧。”

马修怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。

“你没事吧？发生了什么？”

“我没事……”阿尔弗雷德把脸埋得更深了点，“只是……亚瑟他不喜欢可乐……”

马修皱了皱眉。弗朗西斯到底教了阿尔弗雷德什么东西？在“私人教学”时间被留在外间看店的马修感到了深深的无力感。

“可是阿尔弗，你上课的时候根本集中不了注意力。你不能这样……”马修的话被手机铃声打断。他掏出手机，是新邮件提醒。

威廉姆斯，我觉得我们需要聊聊琼斯最近的状态。或许你能告诉我发生了什么？

——亚瑟·柯克兰

阿尔弗雷德茫然地盯着自己的电脑屏幕。一个小时过去了，他要读的文献还停留在引言部分。这其实也没有那么难熬，对可乐的渴望只在最开始的几天比较强烈。阿尔弗雷德明白，让他无法集中的罪魁祸首并不是可乐，是他和亚瑟之间巨大的差异。弗朗西斯提供的清单让他意识到，他们两个人的喜好和生活习惯是多么的不同。亚瑟不喜欢快餐的油腻，而他嫌弃炸鱼薯条淡而无味3；亚瑟喜欢在晨间喝茶，而他习惯用醇厚的美式咖啡开启自己的一天；亚瑟极少熬夜，作息规律，而他……是另一种意义上的“作息规律”。

他有那么多喜欢的东西，而亚瑟讨厌其中的大部分。阿尔弗雷德目光涣散地看着文献的题目。他该怎么办？他不想放弃可乐和汉堡，更不想放弃亚瑟。也许他可以试着让亚瑟喜欢上自己的爱好？但是，一个喜欢超级英雄式电影、日常穿着套头卫衣牛仔裤和运动鞋的亚瑟……真的还是亚瑟吗？如果——

阿尔弗雷德的思绪被脑门上的一阵凉意打断。他打了个激灵，抬头看到亚瑟站在自己面前。英伦绅士皱着眉头看着呆住了的美利坚大男孩，手里冰凉的可乐罐贴在他的额头上。

“亚瑟！你……你怎么在这里？”阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，不由自主地向后缩了一下。

“威廉姆斯都告诉我了。”亚瑟把可乐放下，朝阿尔弗雷德的方向推了推。“虽然不知道你在发什么神经，但对你来说不喝可乐不行的吧？”

“可是……”阿尔弗雷德犹豫地看了看那个易拉罐。“可是你不是不喜欢可乐吗？”

亚瑟愣了一下，看起来疑惑极了。

“对啊，但是这和你喜欢可乐又有什么关系呢？”

这回轮到阿尔弗雷德发愣了。

亚瑟看了一眼手表，皱了皱眉：“好了，我该走了，一会还有课。”他拎起公文包，离开的时候又回头看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，“……呃，我不是在担心你，只是给你一个忠告。就算喜欢可乐，也不要喝太多了，太多的碳酸和糖对你没什么好处。”

生硬地丢下最后一句话，亚瑟就迅速地离开了。阿尔弗雷德怔怔地对着他离开的方向看了很久，才慢慢拿起那罐可乐，拉开拉环，仰头灌了一大口。冰凉的液体带着气泡涌入喉管，将阿尔弗雷德这几天心中的阴翳一扫而空。

原来只是他在钻牛角尖而已，他们本就不用为了对方而强行改变自己的喜好。你讨厌与我喜欢，或是你喜欢与我讨厌，本来就不存在什么矛盾。

8

“第二点，打听到对方的日程表，想方设法在空闲时间约他出门。所以……”

“这是马蒂这学期的课程表。”

“我只是告诉柯克兰先生你在尝试戒可乐，其他的什么都没有说。”马修举起双手表示投降，“放心吧，我不是卖兄弟的那种人啦。”

阿尔弗雷德生气地看着他，周围的蓝色雾气掺杂了金色和红色。马修明白阿尔弗雷德并不是真的在生他的气，而是因为被亚瑟看到了自己脆弱的一面而感到难堪。马修在阿尔弗雷德的目光下逐渐软化：不管怎么说，把亚瑟找来的人确实是自己。他叹了口气：“我请你吃M记，行了吧？拜托，别再那样看着我了。”

“好啊！”阿尔弗雷德立刻收起怨念的目光，“我们什么时候去吃饭？”

他们点了两个大份巨无霸套餐，马修把自己的薯条分了一半给阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德大口嚼着汉堡，口齿不清地向马修分享他的下一步计划。

“所以说——我要学会泡红茶！"

“可是我们都不会……我最多会泡茶包，而你对茶简直是一窍不通。”

“嘿，不用担心。”阿尔弗雷德咽下最后一口食物。“我知道有谁会！”

“所以说，”弗朗西斯一只手拿着剪刀，另一只手拿着包装丝带。“为什么你们认为哥哥我会泡红茶啊？”

阿尔弗雷德掏出笔记本和圆珠笔，随时准备记录，“你不是会泡花茶吗？”

弗朗西斯扬起了一边的眉毛，看向一旁局促不安的马修。

“弗朗西斯先生，是我告诉阿尔弗的……我、我只是觉得，你泡的花茶很好喝……”

弗朗西斯叹了口气。“虽然花茶和红茶的冲泡手法完全不同，不过我确实会泡红茶。”他把手里的东西放下，从柜子里拿出一套茶具。“你们挺幸运。”

“不过话先说在前面，教你泡红茶可不在我的服务范围之内。”他把茶具摆好，对阿尔弗雷德说：“所以，作为交换……”

弗朗西斯转过头，对马修挤了挤眼睛：“一会没有课了吧？我知道一家不错的咖啡馆哦。”

马修拘谨地坐在咖啡馆里，努力让自己的意识集中在桌子角落的糖罐上。空气中弥漫着咖啡的香气，他不太懂咖啡，但也能猜到这家咖啡馆的咖啡豆确实品质上乘。阿尔弗雷德那个混蛋学会泡茶之后就急匆匆地离开了，说要抓紧时间练习手法。算了，马修在心里叹了口气。反正被那个自说自话的表弟抛下也不是一两次了。

弗朗西斯来到咖啡馆后就执意要请客，他温柔却不容拒绝地把马修按在椅子上，径直走向吧台。马修完全不知道对方为自己点了什么，不过他那时的注意力也并不在食物上。气氛有点尴尬，不过或许只有马修自己这么认为。他偷偷瞟了一眼坐在对面的弗朗西斯，却突然与对方的视线相交。弗朗西斯单手撑着下巴，微笑地看着他。偷看被抓了个现行，马修僵在原地，大脑一片空白。幸好他们点的餐及时送到，马修松了口气，看了一眼自己面前的盘子。

火候正好的松饼散发出诱人的香味，最上面的黄油块在热腾腾的松饼上逐渐融化，盘子周围还点缀了蓝莓和切成小块的草莓。弗朗西斯拿起一旁的小瓷杯，慢慢地把杯中的枫糖浆倒在金黄的松饼上。

“这家的松饼烤得很棒哦。”弗朗西斯放下瓷杯，把盘子向马修的方向推了推：“尝尝看？”

马修拿起刀叉，切下一小块松饼送进嘴里。扎实又不失松软的松饼入口，枫糖浆特有的甜味在口中弥漫，幸福感从舌尖传到心底。他幸福地眯起了眼睛，没有发现对面的人嘴角的笑意。

松饼的确非常美味，马修连着吃了三四口才想起弗朗西斯还没有吃东西。他停下叉子，有些不好意思：“弗朗西斯先生，您不吃吗？”

然后他看到弗朗西斯点了点头，张开了嘴。

这是……要自己喂他？

马修满脸通红，眼睛根本不知道该往哪里看。他瞄了一眼弗朗西斯，看到对方仍然执着地张着嘴巴，只好切下一块松饼，沾满了枫糖浆，慢慢把叉子伸了出去。

弗朗西斯凑过来，咬下那块松饼。他咀嚼了一下，眯着眼睛笑了。

“很甜哦，小马蒂。”

剩下的松饼在两个人的沉默中被分着吃掉了。弗朗西斯没有再难为他，被喂了一口以后就去服务台拿来了另一副刀叉。马修一开始还试图寻找话题，一通搜肠刮肚后发现脑子里只有金融计量学的复习资料，于是放弃了这个想法。慢慢地，他们之间的沉默变得不再尴尬，反而变成了一种无言的默契。

窗外的天空阴沉着，风吹过街边的落叶，窸窸窣窣。工作日下午的咖啡馆客人很少，咖啡机嗡嗡作响，刀叉与瓷盘碰撞，发出清脆的声音。马修感觉自己的眼皮越来越沉。为了准备期中考试和课程作业，他已经一周多没有睡过好觉了。残存的意识提醒着他，弗朗西斯还在对面，他不应该就这样睡过去。马修挣扎了一下，感觉自己在困意中不断下坠。

恍惚间，他听到弗朗西斯哼着一支摇篮曲，嗓音低沉，令人安心。

马修放弃了挣扎，他终于坠入梦里。

弗朗西斯看着趴在桌子上陷入沉睡的少年，无奈地笑了笑，伸出手温柔地取下对方的眼镜。他抬起头，对上了西班牙店长探究的目光，比划了一个噤声的手势。

“睡吧，哥哥的小马蒂。”

马修醒来的时候，天已经黑透了。他慢慢睁开眼，感觉自己的意识还飘在半空中。他迷迷糊糊地摸到自己的眼镜，按亮手机屏幕，发现已经是晚上八点多了。周围一片安静。马修迷茫地环顾了一下四周，才想起自己所处的环境。他打了个激灵，终于清醒了过来。

咖啡馆早已打烊，除了他以外空无一人。马修舒展了一下睡得僵硬的身体，碰掉了身上披着的驼色大衣。他急忙把大衣捡起来抖了抖，闻到了淡淡的古龙水味。马修分辨出了柑橘和乌龙茶的香气，稍稍带着些皮革的苦味。是弗朗西斯身上的味道，优雅而不张扬。马修深吸了一口气。他喜欢这个味道。

身后突然传来了脚步声，马修转过头，看到弗朗西斯和一个棕发男人从里间走出来，赶忙站起身来。弗朗西斯无声地笑了笑，伸手把他睡得翘起了一撮的头发抚平。马修看着他，感觉自己的心跳如擂鼓。他们对视了很久，直到棕发男人在背后捅了弗朗西斯一下。

“这是咖啡店店长安东尼奥，西班牙人，我的多年损友。”弗朗西斯指了指身旁的人。“他的全名太长了，马蒂你叫他安东就行。”

马修猛地回过神来，向对方鞠了个躬。“安东尼奥先生你好！我是马修·威廉姆斯，真的很抱歉在您的咖啡馆睡着了……”他越说越不好意思，声音也越来越小。

安东尼奥身边的雾气是橙色的，让马修想到了伊比利亚半岛明媚的阳光。他露出一个灿烂的笑容，满不在意地摆了摆手。“没事啦马修！弗朗的朋友也是我的朋友！你以后可以常来，我给你打五折！”

“你又随便给熟人优惠，就不怕你家罗维诺生气？”

“哎呀，我又忘了！那这样好了，我偷偷给你打折，罗维就不会发脾气啦！”安东尼奥挠了挠头，“弗朗你可不许告密！”

“好啦，那种事情回头再说。”弗朗西斯从马修的怀里拿过大衣，“现在哥哥我要送小马蒂回学校了。”他穿好衣服，向安东尼奥挥了挥手。马修也向安东尼奥告了别，跟着弗朗西斯走出了咖啡馆。

日落后气温骤降，一阵风吹过，马修忍不住打了个寒颤。弗朗西斯换了个位置，站在了上风处。马修把脸埋在围巾里，颇有些不好意思。

“那个，弗朗西斯先生，我可以自己回去的……”

“没关系哦，哥哥很荣幸能成为马蒂的护花使者。”弗朗西斯伸手揉了揉马修柔软的金发。“走吧，小马蒂。”

回学校的路不是很长，他们并肩走过空荡荡的街道，有一句没一句地聊着。马修聊教授新布置的课程作业，而弗朗西斯聊他和两个恶友的高中时代。今天是阴天，看不到星星。但马修仰起头看着漆黑的天空，只觉得夜色深沉，但也温柔。

他们走到了宿舍楼下，马修转身想要向弗朗西斯道谢，却被对方突然掏出来的纸袋吓了一跳。弗朗西斯把袋子递给他，又摸了摸他的头顶。

“考试再重要，也要注意休息。”他指了指那个纸袋，“薰衣草茶，记得睡前喝哦。”

马修支吾着道了谢，抱着袋子转身飞奔上楼。弗朗西斯看着他逃跑一样的背影，露出一个微笑。

熊二郎已经睡着了，马修冲了个澡，小心地爬上床。他几个小时前刚醒，现在毫无困意，也没有心思睡觉。马修在黑暗中盯着天花板发呆，想起了弗朗西斯温柔的笑容。他想起了弗朗西斯的手指穿过发丝的触感，想起了弗朗西斯身上淡淡的古龙水的味道。马修慢慢伸手按住自己的胸口，那种感觉又出现了。

咚。咚。咚。

那是……什么？

9

“……然后我就把泡好的红茶给了亚瑟，吓了他一跳！”阿尔弗雷德手舞足蹈地描述着，翘起来的那一撮头发都更有精神了。“虽然亚瑟还是不认可我泡的茶，但是他脸红的样子真的好可爱——”

“嗯……”

“嘿，马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德难得严肃，“你还好吗？从今天早上开始你就一直心不在焉……”

马修顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈，打了个哈欠，试图掩盖自己说谎时游移的眼神，“不不，我没事。”

阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了很久，久到马修以为通红的耳根已经暴露了自己。“……好吧，我打算去超市再买罐茶叶。”他终于移开视线，耸了耸肩。“你要不要带点什么东西？”

打散两个鸡蛋，然后依次加入牛奶、白砂糖、炼乳和淡奶油，搅拌均匀后过筛四次，倒入冷冻挞皮，九分满即可。马修盯着食谱，小心翼翼地把烤盘送进预热好了的烤箱。做完这一切，他松了一口气。按照食谱，现在只需要等待二十五分钟就可以了。马修以前尝试过几次，但总是摸不清宿舍厨房烤箱的脾气，就算是同样的温度同样的时间也会烤出不同的蛋挞。以防万一，他还是搬了张椅子，打算时刻观察蛋挞的上色状况。

超市的冷冻挞皮很好用。马修盯着烤箱，看到面皮在高温的作用下逐渐膨胀起酥。他抱着胳膊，思绪开始乱飘。烤箱里的灯开着，给还没有凝固的蛋挞液笼罩上了一层金色。金色，马修想。当他想到弗朗西斯的时候，身边大概也是泛着金色的吧。

马修看向窗外，今天没有下雨，但厚厚的云层把太阳挡在后面，只能看到一点点光亮。一阵大风吹过，云层被稍稍吹散，露出了被遮住的蓝天。太阳从缝隙处探出头来，把灿烂的阳光洒在草地上。金色变成了连接蓝色和绿色的桥梁，让他想到阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟。尽管阿尔弗雷德说亚瑟嫌弃他泡的红茶，但当他接过来的时候，身边也一定泛起了金色的光点吧。

那弗朗西斯呢？他是什么颜色的？他会在想起某个人的时候染上温柔的淡金色吗？

烤箱里的蛋挞散发出了甜蜜的香味，马修急忙把飘远了的心思收回来，凑近烤箱。他看到蛋挞液已经凝固，表面已经染上了焦糖色，急忙把烤箱关掉，戴上厨房手套把烤盘取了出来。这次的火候刚刚好，马修把烤盘放到一边放凉，露出一个满意的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德推开厨房门，把拎着的购物袋甩到地上。“蛋挞！”他嚷嚷着：“有没有我的份！马蒂？”

“我烤了十六个，给我留七个，剩下的都是你的。”马修看了一眼被丢在地上的袋子，“你又买那么多速冻披萨？不是我说你，偶尔也做几次饭吧……”

阿尔弗雷德直接无视了他的说教，欢呼着扑向烤盘，捏起一只蛋挞就塞到嘴里，被烫得呲牙咧嘴。“你要的东西在我包里。”他好不容易才把蛋挞咽了下去，“我买了夏威夷披萨，晚上要不要一起吃？”

马修从阿尔弗雷德的书包里找到了自己要的东西，朝阿尔弗雷德摆了摆手。“不了，我晚上不吃饭了。”他转身拉开厨房的门，打算回到自己的房间，回头看到阿尔弗雷德正在往嘴里塞第二个蛋挞。

“别都吃光了！记得给我留几个！”

马修坐在桌前，苦恼地看着面前的卡片。阿尔弗雷德终于按照他的要求，放弃了画着超级英雄的贺卡，买了一张印着红色郁金香的卡片。让马修感到苦恼的不是这张卡片，而是他到底要在卡片里写些什么。他扯出一张白纸，打起了草稿。

“尊敬的弗朗西斯先生：……”

不行，太疏远了。划掉。

“亲爱的弗朗西斯：……”

不行，太亲密了。划掉。

马修写了又划，划了又写，把好好一张纸涂得乱七八糟。他纠结了半个小时，才最后敲定了内容，小心翼翼地抄在卡片上。马修在最后写上自己的名字，终于舒了一口气，感觉自己对待课程论文都没有这么认真过。

他回到厨房，刚好来得及从阿尔弗雷德的口中抢下七个蛋挞。他把其中的六个装进纸盒，剩下的一个塞进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边往外走。阿尔弗雷德在后面喊他，问他要去哪里。马修感受着嘴里浓郁的奶香味，笑了笑，没有回答。

那天傍晚，弗朗西斯听到门上挂着的风铃的声音，从里屋出来，却只看到了门把手上挂着的袋子，那里面装着一盒蛋挞和一张卡片。他看到卡片右下角的署名，讶异地挑了挑眉，却完全压不住嘴角上扬的弧度。

“亲爱的弗朗西斯先生：

十分感谢您的照顾，薰衣草茶很好喝。

期待下次见面。

马修·威廉姆斯”

他打开纸盒，拿出一只蛋挞轻轻咬了一口，感觉甜味从舌尖蔓延到心底。

“哥哥我也很期待下次见面哦，小马蒂。”

10

“如果收到了对方的回应的话，不妨试着加强攻势。所以，小马蒂最经常去的地方是哪里？”

“有作业要写的时候是图书馆，没有作业的时候是湖边。”

马修觉得自己最近走神的次数越来越多了。在餐厅里，在图书馆里，在操场上，甚至是在去教室的路上。他总是很容易就陷入自己的思绪中，就连一向迟钝的阿尔弗雷德都察觉到了他的不对劲。万幸的是他在课堂上还能够集中注意力，不至于影响到成绩。马修发现自己又在发呆，叹了口气，决定给自己放一天假。他从冰箱里拿出两个早上做好的三明治，又翻出一包薯片，抱起熊二郎，向湖边走去。

伦敦的天气十分多变，昨天还是乌云密布，今天就能毫不吝啬地洒下灿金的阳光。马修已经有一段时间没有来过湖边了。他在草地上坐下，轻轻地把熊二郎放在一旁。在温度骤降的初冬，阳光显得弥足珍贵。马修被温暖包裹着，惬意地眯起了眼睛，任意识逐渐飘散在空中。

弗朗西斯先生……究竟是什么颜色的呢？

也许是蓝色的？忧郁，却又淡然。也许是绿色的？让和他相处的人都感觉很轻松。紫色或许也不错：神秘，优雅，也很适合他的眼睛……

马修仰面躺下，凝视着虚空中的一点。熊二郎看了看自己的主人，伸手去掏马修书包里的薯片。

不知道弗朗西斯有没有看到那盒蛋挞……他那天实在过于紧张，将袋子挂到花店木门内侧的把手上就落荒而逃了。如果弗朗西斯看到了，他会怎么处理呢？是丢在一旁，还是吃掉了？吃的时候，又是怀着怎样的心情呢……

他有没有看到那张卡片？会不会觉得上面写的话幼稚又无趣？或者，他也会期待着下次的相遇吗？

马修正发着呆，视野里突然出现了一张逆着光的脸。他猛地回神，赶紧坐了起来。他的专业课讲师亚瑟·柯克兰弯腰看着他，周围的空气混杂着绿色和金色。看到他起身，亚瑟皱了皱眉，“你怎么……”

“柯克兰先生！”

亚瑟听到这个称呼，愣了一下，突然意识到了什么。他盯着马修的脸看了半晌，身边的金色逐渐淡去。

“啊，是你，威廉姆斯。不好意思，我还以为是琼斯……”

“没关系的。”马修笑了笑，“我们两个确实很像，小的时候亲戚都经常会把我们搞混。”

“你可比他省心多了。”亚瑟在马修身旁坐下。“所以，威廉姆斯，你在这里做什么呢？”

“您叫我马修就好。”马修把熊二郎往一边挪了挪，“其实您也可以叫阿尔弗他的名字，我觉得他会很开心的。”

亚瑟噎了一下，耳根好像有点发红，马修发现他周围的空气又染上了淡淡的金色。“……我们不提那小子。”他看向湖面，“马修，你最近，好像有什么心事？”

马修愣了一下，“您怎么……”

“阿尔弗雷德说的。他说你整天魂不守舍心神不宁寝食不安，问你原因也不说，我就想着来看看……什么的。”亚瑟继续盯着平静的湖面，“我倒不是关心你，只是不希望像你这样的好学生误入歧途……”

马修悄悄笑了笑，柯克兰先生的口是心非人尽皆知。他也把目光投向水面，一阵微风吹过，平静的湖水泛起微波。

也许……可以告诉柯克兰先生？

他迟疑了一下，还是决定开口：“柯克兰先生，弗朗西斯先生他……是个什么样的人？”

“怎么突然提到那个家伙。”亚瑟的脸色不太好看，“你别看他仪表堂堂，那家伙就是个混蛋。”

“啊……”

亚瑟看了他一眼，沉默了一会，才又开口：“……好吧，其实也没有那么糟糕。”他叹了口气，把吐槽的话咽了下去。“所以，你具体想知道点什么？”

“弗朗西斯先生为什么要来英国呢？”

“其实那家伙高中就是在伦敦读的，是我学生会的学长。”亚瑟换了个坐姿，双手在背后撑着自己。“那个时候他天天抱怨伦敦的天气，说毕业后一定要回法国，没想到最后还是留在这了。”他忍不住翻了个白眼，“还离W大这么近，真是孽缘。”

“这样啊……”

亚瑟皱了皱眉，“你怎么突然问起弗朗西斯？难道是那家伙对你做了什么？”

“……不，不是弗朗西斯先生。”马修纠结了一会，不自在地低下头，“是我……”

亚瑟盯着他看了很久，突然叹了口气：“……其实，弗朗西斯人还不错啦。”他感受到马修讶异的目光，别别扭扭地继续道：“虽然性格有些恶劣，还喜欢开玩笑……你别不相信啊。”

马修摇了摇头，“不，我没有不相信。其实我一直都觉得弗朗西斯先生是个好人。”他还是忍不住笑了。“我只是有些惊讶，您居然会夸他……”

亚瑟的眼神不自在地四处乱飘，他急急忙忙地站起身，看了一眼手表，“我、我的课程作业还没有批改完，如果没有其他事情的话，我就先走了。”他拿起公文包，从里面掏出一个纸袋，“如果可以的话，麻烦你把这个转交给琼……阿尔弗雷德。”

马修接过袋子，在心里为亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德称呼的转变小小地欢呼了一声。

“……马修。”亚瑟走出两步，突然又回过头来，“其实我觉得，你可以稍微自信一些。”

“再稍微，大胆一些。”

11

“我觉得，是时候向亚瑟表白了。”阿尔弗雷德盘腿坐在马修的床上，把铺好的床铺压得皱皱巴巴。

“……你不觉得进展有点快吗？”

“可是弗朗西斯说，如果收到了对方的回应，可以试着加强攻势。”

“……”马修看了看桌子上的那盘东西，“讲真的，我不敢说这算是‘回应’……”

“马蒂，兄弟。”阿尔弗雷德按住马修的椅背，把他转了过来。“亚瑟送我东西了！他回应我了！他一定也喜欢我！”

没错，他是喜欢你。马修在心里翻了个白眼。但是这不代表他不会觉得你是个蠢蛋。

“我们会先谈恋爱，然后同居，等我毕业以后就结婚。”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛亮闪闪的，“我们可以养一条狗，或者一只猫。如果亚瑟喜欢的话，可以再领养一个孩子。不，两个，一个男孩一个女孩。男孩就叫奥利弗，女孩……”

阿尔弗雷德突然安静下来，陷入了沉思。马修以为他终于发现自己想得太多，略带欣慰地拍了拍他的肩。阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，一脸严肃地看向马修。

“你觉得‘罗莎’和‘艾米丽’哪个更好听？”

马修站在花店门口，看着阿尔弗雷德伸手推开那扇木门，觉得此情此景有点似曾相识，就连他急促的心跳声都是复刻版。一个半月前，他以为那种溺水一般的窒息感是出于紧张和尴尬，而现在，他已经完全了解了其中隐含的情绪。马修深吸一口气，跟着阿尔弗雷德走进了花店。

他们好像来得不是时候——弗朗西斯今天有客人。几个打扮时尚、面容姣好的女生正围着花店老板，向他请教花卉种植方面的问题。弗朗西斯背对着大门，马修看不到他的表情，但能听到他耐心柔和的声音。

他突然有些泄气。弗朗西斯的温柔是给所有人的，自己如此普通，又怎么能奢望自己是对方眼里特别的那一个。马修想起亚瑟的建议，在心里苦笑了一下。说实话，他并不认为自己有自信和大胆的资本。

讲到关键点，弗朗西斯转过身，去拿摆在桌子上的花盆。他的余光扫过了马修，愣了一下，然后露出了一个微笑。不知道是不是马修的错觉，弗朗西斯好像加快了谈话的速度，很快就把客人们送出了门。弗朗西斯把大门上的牌子转到“Closed”一面，解下身上的围裙，转身回到桌前，冲马修和阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛。

“好了。”弗朗西斯拉开椅子，示意他们坐下。“事情进行得怎么样了？”

阿尔弗雷德涨红着一张脸，支支吾吾地说不出话。马修叹了口气，无奈地开口。

“阿尔弗觉得是时候向柯克兰先生告白了，虽然我觉得有些太着急了……”

弗朗西斯点了点桌子。“不错的勇气，阿尔弗雷德。”他眯了眯眼，“所以，你有什么想法吗？”

“我的……想法？”

阿尔弗雷德怔住了。老实说，他并没有什么自己的计划，只是在决定要告白以后第一时间想到要找弗朗西斯帮忙。或许，他有些过于依赖对方的意见了。弗朗西斯看到阿尔弗雷德的表情就明白了一切。他又点了点桌子，满意地看到另外两个人都把注意力集中在了自己的身上。

“现在我要教你最后一点了。”他悄悄瞟了马修一眼，“也许有的时候，自己的心意比旁人的建议更重要。”

马修看着弗朗西斯精致的侧脸，脑袋里又响起了亚瑟的建议。也许……他不该听亚瑟的话？他看着弗朗西斯挂在嘴角的笑容，有些泄气。弗朗西斯先生好像一直都是带着微笑的。马修想。如果我能看到他的颜色就好了，这样就能分辨出到底什么时候他才是真正在笑着的。如果我能看到弗朗西斯先生的颜色……

身边的声音打断了他的思绪。阿尔弗雷德抬起脸，冲弗朗西斯点了点头。

“那么，”弗朗西斯撑着自己的下巴，对阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。“让哥哥我听听你的‘计划’吧。”

12

“你觉得，我扮成福*摩斯向他表白怎么样？”

马修干巴巴地张了张嘴，“……说真的，我觉得罗*汉更适合你。”

在马修的坚持下，阿尔弗雷德终于放弃了扮成影视剧人物的想法。他不知道从哪里找来了一套玩偶服，打算假装成平安夜在街头发气球的泰迪熊。马修看着他满头大汗地穿好衣服，把一旁的头套递了过去。

“我不明白，为什么你一定要扮成什么才行？”

阿尔弗雷德把头套戴上，调整了一下角度。“当然是因为这样才有惊喜！”

“你还是把眼镜摘掉吧，反正也没有度数。”马修打量了一下面前这只大熊，“有点反光，感觉像是这头熊吃了什么不该吃的东西。”

阿尔弗雷德伸手从熊嘴里取出眼镜，这个画面实在太诡异了，马修默默地移开了视线。“所以，你的具体计划是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德兴奋地挥了挥手，指向一旁的氢气球和马克笔。隔着头套，他的声音听起来闷闷的，“气球告白！”他试好了玩偶服，把头套摘了下来。“我要约亚瑟在广场上见面，然后穿成玩具熊，带着气球和玫瑰花给他一个惊喜！”阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，“这一定会是一个最美好的平安夜！”

马修看着阿尔弗雷德身边几乎要盖过他本色的金色光晕，笑了。

“兄弟，祝你好运。”

阿尔弗雷德穿着笨重的玩偶装站在平安夜的街头，怀里抱着一大捧从弗朗西斯那里软磨硬泡得来的红玫瑰。他约了亚瑟晚上七点在广场中央的圣诞树下见面，并没有告诉对方原因，只说是有惊喜。阿尔弗雷德艰难地从口袋里掏出手机看了一眼。现在是晚上六点半，他有充足的时间走过去。他给马修发了一条消息，提醒他记得收拾好东西以后赶紧来广场做后援。最后，他抬头看了看手里攥着的一大束氢气球——其中有三个分别用马克笔写上了“我”、“喜欢”和“你”。确认一切准备就绪后，阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，向广场的方向走去。

他并不是一个有什么浪漫细胞的人，阿尔弗雷德清楚地知道这一点。在这一方面，就连他表哥都比他强得多。也许他应该再好好考虑一下，把这身幼稚的衣服脱下来，换上定制西装三件套和锃亮的皮鞋，绅士地邀请亚瑟到高级餐厅共进晚餐。这个想法听起来很合亚瑟的口味，但是阿尔弗雷德并不想这么做。一个西装革履、举止绅士的阿尔弗雷德，真的还是阿尔弗雷德吗？他下定了决心——在今晚，他要完完全全按照自己的想法，向亚瑟表明自己的心意。

阿尔弗雷德走到一个路口，停下来等红绿灯。他旁边站着一个小孩子，牵着母亲的手，一脸渴望地盯着他手里的气球。阿尔弗雷德看了看他，最终在孩子的目光中败下阵来。没关系的吧。阿尔弗雷德挑出一个蓝色的气球。毕竟他准备了这么多个，除了最重要的那三个，其他的送给别人也没关系的。他把气球递给那个孩子，在母亲的道谢声中走过路口。

他继续向前走，迎面走来一个愁眉苦脸的年轻人。年轻人看到阿尔弗雷德捧着的玫瑰花，眼睛亮了一下。他上前拦住阿尔弗雷德，不好意思地挠了挠自己的头。

“不好意思，那个……请问您可以给我一支玫瑰吗？”

玩偶熊歪了歪头。

“我想送给我的女朋友一朵红玫瑰，但是我逛遍了所有的花店都没有买到……”年轻人羞红了脸，“就一朵，只要一朵就好！”

阿尔弗雷德看了看那个窘迫的小伙子，又看了看手里的花束。没关系的吧。他从里面挑出一朵开得正艳的玫瑰。毕竟他有这么一大捧，也许送一两朵给需要的人也没关系的。他把玫瑰递给那个年轻人，注视着对方欢呼雀跃的背影消失在街道拐角。

……

阿尔弗雷德气喘吁吁，手里紧紧攥着剩下的几枝玫瑰花和两个气球。经过一场混乱，那几枝孤零零的玫瑰已经缺枝少叶，和阿尔弗雷德本人一样狼狈不堪。他的手机一直在响，大概是马修打来的，但他一直没有多余的精力接电话。他把一切都搞砸了。阿尔弗雷德挫败地想。他迟到了，把好好的玫瑰糟蹋成了这副惨不忍睹的模样，最糟糕的是……他抬头看着手里仅剩的两个的气球。这里只有“我”和“你”，他把“喜欢”搞丢了。

当他拖着步子来到广场上时，已经迟到半个多小时了。亚瑟大概已经回去了吧。阿尔弗雷德的心里满是苦涩。他一定很生气，毕竟我让他等了这么久……他不可能还在的。阿尔弗雷德的手机最后响了一下，然后停了。马修也许也放弃了吧。他没有心情处理那些未接来电和信息，只想找个地方把花和气球丢掉，然后回宿舍蒙头大睡一场。

阿尔弗雷德垂头丧气地走到广场中央，突然愣住了。他看到了亚瑟站在圣诞树下的身影。亚瑟把大半张脸埋进厚厚的围巾，双手揣在口袋里，不住地跺脚。阿尔弗雷德看着他，突然不敢上前。亚瑟看了眼表，拿出手机按了几下，阿尔弗雷德的电话响了起来。

亚瑟奇怪地四处张望，看到了不远处那只狼狈的玩偶熊。那头熊垂着头，不敢看他。亚瑟迟疑了一下，向前迈了一步，“……阿尔弗雷德？”

那头看起来又蠢又可怜的熊颤抖了一下，把头垂得更低了。亚瑟大步上前，伸出手摘下了他的头套。是阿尔弗雷德，沮丧的、难过的、满头是汗的、红着眼眶的阿尔弗雷德，即使放了他鸽子，却依旧让他这么喜欢的阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟在心里叹了口气，伸手擦掉了阿尔弗雷德额角的汗。“所以，你想对我说什么？”

阿尔弗雷德被他冰凉的手激了一下，抬起了头。他自暴自弃地把藏在背后的东西递给亚瑟，“来的路上……出了点事，所以只剩这些了……”他小心翼翼地观察着亚瑟的表情，“很抱歉我来晚了……”

亚瑟接过那些可怜巴巴的花和气球，看了看气球上的字。“‘我’？‘你’？这是什么意思？”

“本来还有一个的……”阿尔弗雷德的眼神四处乱飘，脸红得要命。“还有一个……喜欢。”

亚瑟愣住了，耳廓开始浮现可疑的红色。“……你说什么？”

阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气抬起头直视着亚瑟的眼睛。“我、我喜欢你，亚瑟。”话刚出口就打了个磕巴。“虽然我搞砸了今晚……你愿意让我成为你的英雄吗？”

亚瑟怔怔地盯着阿尔弗雷德，在那双天空一样的蓝色眼睛中看到了自己的倒影。他攥着那几枝玫瑰花和气球，不知所措又满心欢喜地呆立了半响，捂住了自己通红发热的脸。阿尔弗雷德凑近他，低声又问了一遍。亚瑟嗫嚅着，从牙关和指缝中挤出回答。

“……笨蛋！你、你早就是了……”

阿尔弗雷德惊喜地睁大眼睛，嘴角慢慢向上，咧出一个最灿烂的弧度。他上前一步，隔着厚重的布偶服，给了亚瑟一个大大的拥抱。

笨蛋阿尔弗，不管你用什么方式表白，柯克兰先生都会接受的。

马修躲在暗处，远远地看着他们，不由得发自心底露出祝福的笑容。

因为，重要的是你。

13

“马蒂，你准备好了吗？”

马修穿好大衣，戴上毛线帽，给熊二郎围好围巾，检查了一下口袋里的钥匙和地铁卡，推开房门，向走廊里的阿尔弗雷德点了点头。

他们在楼下和穿戴整齐的亚瑟会合，三个人慢慢地向泰晤士河的方向走去。今天是新年夜，阿尔弗雷德早早地买好了跨年烟火的票。马修本来不打算去的，毕竟新确认关系的情侣需要时间独处，但是在蓝区票4的诱惑、阿尔弗雷德的狗狗眼和亚瑟无声的恳求下还是服了软。时间还早，他们在街边的餐厅解决了晚饭，打包了两杯咖啡一杯红茶，慢悠悠地检票入场。马修抱着熊二郎，看着阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟紧紧牵在一起的手，无奈地发现他们其实并不需要自己营造条件，因为无论是只有他们自己，还是在人群中，这两个人的腻歪方式都不会有什么改变。

大本钟默默转动着，新的一年正一步步向这个世界走来。时间快要到了，人群逐渐聚集。马修望向夜空，今夜的伦敦看不到星星。他想。如果弗朗西斯先生也在这里该有多好。

“在新年的钟声敲响的时候，许个愿吧，马修。”亚瑟微笑着看着他：“我拜托了妖精小姐，今天许的愿望都会实现的。”

马修看着阿尔弗雷德晃了晃亚瑟的手，抱怨着把后者冰凉的手揣进自己的口袋。他羡慕地笑了笑，抱紧了熊二郎，转过头去看大钟的指针一分一秒地走完今年的最后一天。

“十、九、八——”

旧的一年进入了最后的十秒钟，人群兴奋地喊着倒计时。阿尔弗雷德像个孩子一样同周围的人一起大声喊着，亚瑟嫌弃地看了他一眼，却压不下嘴角的弧度。马修想起了两个月前阿尔弗雷德把那份“英雄追眉”计划书推到他面前的时候，身边的金色亮得耀眼。如果他也能看到自己的颜色的话……马修想着。那么当他想起弗朗西斯的时候，会不会也是一样闪闪发光呢？

“七、六、五、四——”

他看到阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟拽进怀里，后者睁大眼抬起头，看进了阿尔弗雷德蓝得温柔的双眼。马修想起了亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德叫去办公室约谈的那个下午，当他把花送过去的时候，看到亚瑟身边的绿色混杂着红色，却又带着一抹淡淡的金，有点像是洒上了金粉的槲寄生花环。如果他也能看到弗朗西斯的颜色的话……马修想着。那个人是不是也会在想起谁的时候，散发出同样矛盾却又美丽的颜色？

“三、二、一——”

马修想起了他第一次见到弗朗西斯时的场景。秋日的伦敦难得的灿烂阳光倾泻而下，洒在花店的玻璃窗上，反射出了耀眼的光。木门伴随着清脆的风铃声被推开，金发青年抱着瓷盆，不期然撞进他的眼里。马修看不到弗朗西斯身边的颜色，却又好像在那一瞬间看到了万千色彩。

“零！”

大钟敲响了新年的第一响。阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抱着亚瑟，给了对方一个热烈的吻。亚瑟愣了一下，然后更热烈地回应了他。在人群的欢呼声中，马修鬼使神差地双手合十，认真地许下了一个愿望。

要是……能让我看到弗朗西斯先生的颜色就好了。

就算再也看不到其他人的颜色也无所谓。我只想，看到他一个人的颜色。

新年的愿望，一定会成真的哦。

14

新年的第一天难得是个大晴天。马修一觉睡到了十点多，他凌晨两点才回到宿舍，而阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟已经不知所踪。他迷迷糊糊地穿衣洗漱，打算去厨房给自己做个三明治当早餐。他从冰箱里把切片火腿拿出来，随口和走进来的室友5打了个招呼。今天的室友好像有哪里不太对劲。马修心不在焉地切着火腿，把面包塞进吐司机。厨房的窗户没有关严，一股冷风从缝隙中钻进来，马修打了个激灵，突然愣住了。

他猛地回头，盯着背对着自己倒牛奶的室友看了半天，意识到了一件事情。

他……看不到室友的颜色了。

马修想起了昨晚自己许的愿望和亚瑟说的话。如果愿望的第二部分实现了，那么……

他丢下刀，关掉面包机，裹上外套就冲了出去。伦敦冬日难得的晴天是刺骨寒风和明媚阳光相结合的矛盾体。马修刚跑出宿舍楼，就被大风吹了个透彻。他顾不上回房间换羽绒服，更顾不上自己房间忘记锁好的门。新年的第一天，校园里只有零星两三个享受阳光的学生，而马修也看不到他们的颜色。他跑得更快了，顾不上心肺的抗议。他现在只想到那个人的身边去。

花店的门紧闭着，门上挂着的牌子被翻到了“Closed”一面。百叶窗被拉了下来，马修看不清屋里的景象，但他知道弗朗西斯一定就在里面。他一定在。

马修深吸了一口气，轻轻地敲了敲木门。没过一会，屋内就传来了渐行渐近的脚步声。门锁被“咔哒”一声打开，马修忍不住屏住了呼吸。

门开了。

马修怔怔地看着眼前的男人，说不出话来。

弗朗西斯有一个秘密。

一个谁也不知道的秘密。

侍弄花草是爱好，经营花店是职业。弗朗西斯一直觉得自己是个幸运的人，能够把爱好当作谋生的手段。他把花店开在一所大学的旁边，依靠学校里甜甜蜜蜜的小情侣和追求生活品质的文艺少男少女，也算是捧住了铁饭碗。有着固定收入的日子十分平淡，在无聊的时候，弗朗西斯也会提供一些恋爱咨询服务，凭借着超高的情商与法国人天生的浪漫，也成就了不少佳缘。然而，纵横情场多年的弗朗西斯，却仍是孑然一身。损友亚瑟总是嘲笑他活该，平时到处瞎撩，不是不报时候未到。弗朗西斯也习惯性地嘲讽回去，说你一个工口大使懂什么啊，哥哥才不像你这种只注重生理愉悦的人，哥哥可是一直在等着那个和我不管是身体还是心灵都无比契合的灵魂伴侣呢——

风流源自镌刻在基因里的法兰西风情，专情才是掩盖在浪子外表下的炽热真心。

十二月正是期末季，来逛花店的人寥寥无几。就算是平时再插科打诨的学生，在这个时候也要掂量一下自己的斤两，看看自己脑袋里那些可怜的知识储备够不够让教授给出一个Pass。与近在眼前的期末考试相比，就连圣诞假期也变成了只有胜利者才有资格享受的战后狂欢。

弗朗西斯依次给花浇好水，剪掉干枯的叶子，把已经枯萎的花枝捆在一起。伦敦的冬天真是糟糕透顶。他解下围裙，靠在柜台边，看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天。

所以说，自己当初到底为什么要来这里啊……

时钟已经敲响了下午四点，窗外又刮起了大风，空气中弥漫着潮气。这个季节，英国的雨任性得很，说来就来，说走就走。弗朗西斯看看天气，觉得应该不会再有顾客上门了，不如早点关店休息。他把要丢的垃圾收拾好，正要落下卷帘门，余光突然瞥到了街角的一个身影。

那是一个身形单薄的少年，裹着一件厚重的羽绒服，大大的兜帽扣在头上。他背着双肩包，埋头急匆匆地顶着风向前走。在他刚走过拐角处的时候，又一阵大风夹杂着雨滴砸了过来，吹倒了街边停着的一排自行车。少年被多米诺骨牌一样接连不断倒下的车子吓了一跳，停下了脚步。

又是一个可怜的学生。弗朗西斯同情地摇了摇头。期末季害人不浅啊……

少年在原地呆愣了几秒钟，然后开始动手把倒成一片的自行车一辆一辆地扶起来。在大风的干扰下，这是一项艰难的工程。他足足花了十几分钟，才把车子都扶正摆好。弗朗西斯在距他几十米的地方怔怔地看着。少年扶了多久，他就看了多久。

少年终于把最后一辆自行车扶了起来，拽了一下自己快要滑落的背包带。他抬起头，又一阵风刮了过来，并不猛烈，却掀掉了他的兜帽。少年的一头金发被风吹乱，他无奈地甩了甩头，转身离开。

弗朗西斯仍站在原地，感觉自己好像在凛冽的冬日看到了温暖的阳光。

自那以后，他总是格外关注来来往往的学生，试图在人群中找到那天的少年，却总是徒劳。他连他姓甚名谁都不知道，只记得对方那一头看起来十分柔软的金发。直到那个深秋的正午，他搬着一盆龙骨推开门，看到门外呆立着的大男孩。

有缘自会相见。

他躲进里间，从桌上花瓶里插着的一大束粉玫瑰中挑出开得最好的一支，用牛皮纸包了起来。

那是他从去年冬天开始，就一直想要送出去的礼物。

弗朗西斯听到房门被礼貌而克制地敲响，忍不住轻笑出声。小马蒂啊，他想，无论什么时候都是个乖孩子呢。

他放下手上正在修建的花束，对着玻璃窗整理了一下自己被束起的金发。青年向着倒影里的自己露出了一个迷人的笑容，然后打开了门。

有着和他一样的柔顺金发和紫色眼睛的男孩局促不安地站在门外，背后是一月的伦敦难得慷慨地倾泻下来的灿烂阳光。

弗朗西斯愣了一下，然后笑了。

“是金色的呢。”

是金色的啊。

**-END-**

**-后续-**

弗朗西斯指着门上还未来得及摘下的槲寄生花环，微笑着冲马修眨了眨眼。

“虽然圣诞已经过了，”他说，“但是，我可以吻你吗，小马蒂？”

**-真的END啦-**

**Author's Note:**

> *以下是可看可不看的注释小彩蛋
> 
> 1 身为一个商科狗，我真的去查了这两家公司的财务报表……2019年M记的Net Income是$6,025.4m，K记比较复杂，因为K记是Yum! Brands的子公司，这个公司2019年的Net Income是$1,294m，所以阿米这里的表达有一点小小的问题，应该说M记的净收入比Yum! Brands的净收入高（但是我懒得让马修吐槽他了）。
> 
> 顺带一提，必胜客和Taco Bell也是Yum! Brands的子公司呢……（没有人想知道这种东西！）
> 
> 再顺带一提，阿尔弗雷德和马修的这篇论文（论管理层薪资和企业绩效的关系）是我上个学期Financial Accounting的期中作业……（更没有人想知道这种东西！）
> 
> 2 加拿大的法语和法国的法语口音不太一样。
> 
> 3 英国人真的不太擅长调味，鱼薯里面的炸鱼没有腌制过，薯条也是不调味的，吃的时候需要根据自己的喜好撒盐或者倒醋（没错英国人喜欢薯条蘸醋），所以对于阿尔弗来说是很清淡的……不过炸鱼薯条其实挺好吃的，鱼肉很嫩XD就是吃多了容易腻。
> 
> 4 伦敦跨年烟火的观众区分为蓝、红、白、粉、绿五个区域，蓝区在泰晤士河北岸，对面就是伦敦眼，可以看到完整的烟花表演，视野最好。这五个区域票价都是一样的，所以蓝区的票超级抢手……不过其实每个区的票都不好抢，来自一个去年抢了两轮都没抢到的人OTZ
> 
> 5 英国大学的学生宿舍主要有三种房型，都是单人单间。马修和阿尔弗雷德住得是ensuite，自己的房间里有卫生间，但是厨房是多人共用。他们两个还有其他的室友，可以任意脑补XD
> 
> *花语小彩蛋
> 
> 天竺葵（亚瑟让马修帮他取的花）：偶然的相遇，幸福就在身边。  
> 百合（马修在花店第一次注意到的花）：纯洁。  
> 粉玫瑰（弗朗西斯送给马修的花）：初恋，铭记于心，据说一支玫瑰代表一见钟情。  
> 薰衣草（弗朗西斯送给马修的花茶）：等待爱情。比较适合在爱情中用来表白，向对方表达自己的心意（来自百度）。  
> 红色郁金香（马修送给弗朗西斯的卡片上的图案）：爱的告白。


End file.
